


*JudeAlvin* A Soldier's Wish

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [7]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Christmas, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform, Tales of Xillia - Freeform, Video Game, War, coming home, tox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart of the Christmas writings that I will be writing for the month of December, enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	*JudeAlvin* A Soldier's Wish

** **

**Alvin's pov**

The sound of people, machines, and guns were heard all around me with the smell of dirt and sweat. This was the scene that I had seen for the past year since I had ben sent overseas to fight in this war. It was already December and a week and a half away from Christmas. I let out a sigh as I wanted to go home so I could be home with Jude. I wanted to celebrate Christmas with him so he wouldn't be alone for the holidays. I sighed and pulled out the photo of Jude that I kept in my wallet looking at it. I smiled sadly at the photo as I traced my finger over it while my thoughts were drifting toward Jude. I just wanted to go home so I could be with him since I hated not being by his side. I let out a sigh once again as I placed the photo back into my wallet since I got called to go take are of some work that needed to be taken care of.

A few days passed by as it was only a week away from Christmas now. I was still here and trying not to cry since I wanted to leave. I just wanted to see my Jude and hold him close since it wasn't the same by talking over the phone or by Skype. I hid my face into my hands feeling at a total lost at the moment before I heard the voice of my commander

"Alfred Vint Svent."

I stood up from the bed and saluted him before I heard the words that made me want to smile like crazy

"We are sending you home, you have been here long enough and I'm sure that your family wants you home."

I nodded and packed up my things quickly so I could leave to go to get on the plane that would take me to the airport. My wish had been answered though since I would be returning home to my Jude for Christmas like I wanted to. I couldn't wait to get back home though since I would finally be able to hold Jude in my arms once again.

Hours passed by before I found myself at the airport as it would take me about two days to get home. I was soon sitting in the waiting area to get onto the plane that would take me home. I leaned back in my seat pulling out my phone looking through the messages that I got. Most of them were from Balan and Jude telling me about random things that happened throughout the past year. I smiled lightly looking at the photos and cute messages that Jude sent me. I wanted to respond to the messages, but I was going to surprise him instead. I soon boarded the plane after a bit knowing that a long flight was ahead of me, but it was going to be worth it in the end.

**Jude's pov**

I let out a small sigh as I marked off another day on the calendar seeing that Christmas would be here soon. I placed the book down to go to bed for the night as the house was quiet at the moment. I have deal with this silence for the past year hating every second of it. I moved to get up to go to the bedroom planning to sleep in one of Alvin's hoodies once again since I could smell his scent on it. I wanted Alvin home though to break the silence and so I could listen to his heartbeat and breathing once again. I reached the bedroom and went to lay down so I could sleep after throwing on one of Alvin's hoodies and changing into my pajamas for the night.

I soon ended up letting out a small sigh though before I moved to get up after an hour since I couldn't sleep. I decided to just go back to my office to work on some more research since I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**Alvin's pov**

I let out a happy sigh as the plane had finally landed while I stretched my legs out once I got off. It wouldn't be long before I would be able to see Jude once again though. I got my bags and left the airport as I called Balan to come and get me since I still wanted to surprise Jude about my return home. A good ten minutes passed by before Balan finally showed up as I greeted him while loading my things into his car. He did tell me about what Jude has been doing for the past year as it sounded like he had been keeping himself busy. I chuckled since that was just how Jude was and I knew that he wasn't going to change that easily. The ride took about thirty minutes before I soon found myself looking up at the familiar house. I grabbed my bags and waved goodbye at my cousin before making my way to go inside the house. The house was quiet as it was about eleven at night already while I placed my things down. I looked around for a moment seeing that there wasn't much change as there were books stacked in different places around the living room. I shook my head since this was a habit of Jude's that wasn't going to change at all. I ended up letting out a sigh since I saw the light from Jude's office shining into the hallway. I entered the office finding Jude who had fallen asleep being held up by the desk and the chair while he was wearing one of my hoodies. I chuckled quietly before taking a picture to keep since Jude looked adorable wearing one of my hoodies. I could tell that he was dead asleep though before I walked over to him

"All right honors student, let's get you to bed."

I lifted him out of the chair after I wrapped my arms underneath his legs and back. Jude continued to sleep with his head resting against my shoulder as I carried him back to the bedroom. I laid him down and kissed his forehead tucking him in then moved to go shower and changed int some more comfortable clothing. Jude was going to get a big surprise once he woke up tomorrow, but it was worth it after all of this time.

**Jude's pov**

My eyes flickered opened the next morning as I could smell the scent of food cooking in the kitchen. I was somewhat confused on why I smelled food or how I somehow ended up in the bedroom. I moved to get up from the bed as I noticed that there were some different clothes sitting in the laundry basket. I walked out of the room wondering who was here as I saw some familiar bags sitting on the couch. My eyes went wide as I heard the familiar humming that I've heard many times before coming from the kitchen. My eyes landed on Alvin who was standing in front of the stove cooking. I couldn't believe that he was standing there as I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks out of relief and joy. That was when Alvin had turned off the stove before he turned and saw me

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He walked over and hugged me as I buried my face into his chest clinging to him while I cried. I felt Alvin run his fingers through my hair as I kept on crying. He placed a kiss agains the top of my head since he probably knew on why I was crying. I was so relieved that Alvin was back though since the wish of wanting him to come home was answered.

**Alvin's pov**

After I got Jude to calm down from his crying episode, we sat down together and ate the breakfast that I made. We soon were on the couch cuddling with each other since we have been a year apart from each other. I had my arms wrapped around him as Jude was laying against my chest while the TV was playing in the background. I smiled lightly before I placed my hand underneath his chin then pulled his head up toward me to kiss him. I was leaving tonight for the time when we could have some fun that would be pleasurable for the both of us. I was happy to be home though since my wish as a soldier who wanted to come home for the holidays had been answered.


End file.
